Dancing
by jordananne
Summary: Alice and Emmett get bored.


This is pure drabble

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is pure drabble. No rhyme, no reason, just because I can. Don't ask me where this idea came from because I do not know. Set somewhere in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

Also, here is a link to a playlist of songs featured in this fanfic. They are in order as they appear in the story. Just add w w w. p l a y l i s t. c o m in front of /node/43961662. Sorry about the spaces, don't include them in your address bar. They don't allow links in stories.

**Enjoy!**

Bella POV

The sun had just set as Edward and I were driving back to his house after an afternoon with Charlie that went surprising well. Charlie hadn't completely gotten completely warmed up again towards Edward, but he was doing better.

We were in no particular rush as we pulled up the Cullen drive in his shiny silver Volvo when we heard loud, thumping, vibrating music coming from an upstairs bedroom.

"What the hell?" Edward said looking up at the window in which the music seemed to be coming from.

"Alice" he sighed.

"Man, she is really having herself a party up there, huh?" I said with a smile.

Edward parked in front of the house, and took my hand as we headed inside to see why Alice had apparently decided to turn her bedroom into a nightclub.

We entered the front room to see no one around.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered aloud.

"Probably trying to escape this obnoxiously loud music." Edward said as we headed for the staircase. His brow was furrowed as though he had a headache. I'd imagine this sudden onslaught of loud music hurt his ears, seeing as vampires heard just about everything within a 5-mile radius.

"Wait - -" I said trying to decipher the actual song over the thumping bass, "Is that…Thriller? Like Michael Jackson Thriller?" I laughed aloud. I found this all very funny.

Edward just rolled his eyes.

As we approached Alice's door we could see the door actually vibrating. I half expected Alice to see our arrival and open the door, or at least turn the music down half a notch.

Edward opened the door and I broke into an instant grin. Alice was not up here in her and Jasper's room just jamming out to some good ole 80's music by herself, oh no. Emmett was up here too! And they were dancing! And singing! They didn't even see us a first. They were too preoccupied by "Thriller" ending and "Sexyback" by Justin Timberlake coming on.

Emmett was apparently playing the part of Justin. He was in his own little world, singing every word, dancing as though they were filming a music video right here in this very room. I grinned again.

Alice started to dance again, but turned around and saw us.

"Oh! Hey guys!" she shouted. "I didn't even see you! Literally and mentally! Ha-ha!"

"What in the _hell_ are you two doing?" Edward shouted back over the music, still trying to be annoyed I think, but I saw the shimmer of laughter in his eyes and a small tug of a smile in his lips. I was in a fit of giggles.

"Uh what does it look like? Dancing!" she smiled in reply.

"Emmett turn that down a bit." He didn't hear her. "EMMETT!" her high voice rang through the music, "Turn it down just a bit."

He looked up and seemed shocked that Edward and I had showed up. But nevertheless, he turned around and turned the song down just a bit. It was still extremely loud, but he had taken it down from what could be classified as foghorn level. The walls barely vibrated.

"Why are you two up here dancing like idiots?" Edward asked. "Your music is obnoxiously loud. You drove everyone out of the house!"

"Jeez, Eddie, in a bad mood are we?" Emmett said as he was going through the iPod looking for another song.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Alice chided. "We were bored and Emmett and I decided we wanted to go out dancing. But Carlisle and Esme went hunting, and Jasper and Rose weren't in the mood, so we decided to bring the club to the house since we live with a bunch of party poopers." Alice folded her arms across her chest.

Before Edward could respond in this little sibling argument, Emmett picked a new song. I vaguely recognized it. It was another older song. I laughed a loud when I remembered it. "Rump Shaker" by Wrex N Effects.

"And besides" Alice continued, apparently not finished, "You used to love to come out dancing with us, if we could catch you in the right mood. You know, Bella," she looked at me, a smile starting to form on her pixie face, "Edward is a very good dancer! Beyond all that slow dancing you did at prom. He has rhythm!" She said smiling.

Without warning, Alice started bobbing her head, moving toward Edward. She started dancing right in Edwards face. I slid my hand out of Edwards, stepping into the room and out of Alice's way. I glanced at Emmett and he was clearly enjoying Edwards attempt at being mad at Alice and her attempt to make him dance. I didn't enjoy his discomfort, but this was too funny!

I couldn't help a few giggles the escaped my lips as she started to circle Edward, still dancing.

He just stood there, arms crossed against his chest. His angry facade was fading fast. He might be annoyed that Alice had just elected him her dancing partner, but he must have found this slighting amusing, because his smile was beginning to show.

"Come on Eddie! Break it down!" Emmett shouted, howling with laughter.

Before I knew it, Emmett took my arms, standing behind me, and started moving them around in an attempt to make it look like I was dancing.

"Shake your groove thang Bella!" Emmett laughed as he shook me around playfully. I was full on laughing now at how silly Alice and Emmett were being.

Alice made another full circle around Edward, trying her hardest to dance as obnoxiously as possible, and she took her hip and bumped his knocking his balance off.

"Okay! We're done!" Edward said, now laughing almost as hard as I was. He took one of my hands and Emmett let go of my arms.

We walked past Alice at the door, and she pretended to glare at us.

"Party poopers." She then smiled and winked at us. A techno song came on which apparently sparked her interest. We watched her turn around and dance toward the center of the room where Emmett was doing a robotic dance.

"Just keep it down bit!" Edward yelled, a lingering smile still on his face. They showed no signs of hearing him, but I know they did.

He suddenly picked my up in his arms and ran us back outside at vampire speed. We slowed as we got half way down the driveway.

"Feel like going to the meadow and watching the stars?" He whispered in my ear. My heart rate increased.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I climbed on his back and prepared for the run.

Before we ran off, he turned back around and we could see Emmett and Alice dancing through the window. I grinned.

"You ready to deal with _that_ for the rest of eternity?" Edward asked.

I laughed. "I think I'll manage."

**Thoughts? Please review! Thanks for reading. ******


End file.
